Conventionally, roll paper has been commonly used for recording devices, such as business-use printers. However, if the roll paper were placed in a corrugated box without support, the roll paper would move inside the corrugated box. This would damage the outer surface, edge portions, etc., of the roll paper. In order to prevent such damage, for example, in the package structure for roll paper disclosed in Patent Document 1, a bearing member is provided on each edge portion of a winding-core-equipped roll paper, and the bearing of each bearing member is inserted into the winding core of the roll paper to support the roll paper in the corrugated box.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1995-69341